Hidden Love
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: This is the third story I wrote and my first series. So far I have three parts. You have Jeff, Matt, Amy, Abby [OC], Shane, Shannon, and a bunch of OC's.They were the best of friends, until the Hardys move back to Cameron. [more summary in story]R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everyone except Jeff,Matt,Amy,Shane,Shannon,Kristy,Maggie,Anna,Rachel,Sam,Gilbert Hardy  
Characters:Jeff,Matt,Amy,Shane,Shannon,Abby,Kristy, Maggie, Anna,Rachel,Sam  
Spoilers: naw man then what's tha point in reading it  
Summary: In this part of the series it starts with the relationship between everybody and how hey communicate. It leads to the point in time where they are tested.

Hidden Luv _chapter 1_

It was almost the end of the school year. Kids were getting antsy and didn't seem to care about the work. Abby was sitting in math class waiting for the bell to ring, as usual she was done."Hey Abby help me with this question." Said a voice coming from behind her as she was writing a letter to a friend.

"Jeff you know how to do that question." She looked at the book and then him.

"Yeah I do," He smiled" but you just looked bored and needed rescuing"

Abby laughed "Nice rescuing, first of all you are on tha wrong page and you are done yourself."

Jeff stuck out his tongue at her." Last time I rescue you." Abby smiled, then the bell rang.

Abby and Jeff made there way down the shoulder to shoulder hallway. You don't walk through, you push your way through." So Abby, what we all doing this weekend?" said Jeff as they both were pushing their way to their locker.

"Ummmm...Kristy and I are going out with some friends" Abby said as she stepped in front of her locker.

"What you guys gunna do?" He said as he got to his locker and started to open it it.

"What else" Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Abby! You ain't drinking are ya?" He let his arm hang and looked at Abby.

"I would invite you...but you know you don't do that kind of stuff." She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah and I wish you wouldn't either, I worry about you. I don't want to lose a best friend"

"Jeff I will be fine" She insisted.

"Just wait until Matt and Amy find out!" He said all cocky.

"Hey! Don't tell them! You know Matt will freak on me if he found out. Please don't tell!...Well not till after." She said closing her locker.

Jeff closed his" well hmmmm..."

"Jeeeeeff"

"Aaaaaaaabby"

"You dweeb,what are you think of? You betta not!" She begged.

"If I should tell Matt or not" He showed he was thinking. Fingers tapping chin as he dazed into space.

"Tell me what?" Said Matt coming up behind them. Abby jumped and he laughed."So,tell me what?"

"That Abby's going out this weekend with her friends and..." He looked at Abby "gunna have fun if you know what I mean"

"JEFF" she said pushing him"you beta watch it or I am gunna hurt you!"

"Abby you are not gunna go are you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on man it's tha weekend, today is Friday and I am gunna put the meaning into the word party" she could not believe she jus told Matt that" and I am staying at Kristy's place.Shit! I am telling you to much, I am gunna shut up now"

"Abby you ready?" said Kristy as she walked up behind them.

"Hey Kristy" said Matt, and Jeff at the same time.

"Hey!hows it going y'all?" She replied.

"Alright,except the fact that I don't want Abby to be going out this weekend. Remember what happened the last time?" said Matt.

"Ok,so we got thrown in jail for tha night big deal. It wasn't the first time" Abby confessed.

"Yeah! And I had to act like and adult and get you both out just so you guys wont get in trouble,jeez the things I do for you Abby."

"It was a lovely performance. You deserve a Grammy. But that's why I love you. Your Grammy performances. "Said Abby with a big smile.

Amy walked up to them. "Hey! What's going on?" She was munching on some Bold BBQ chips. Abby looked at Kristy and nodded her head.

"Nuttin' much." Abby grabbed the bag and ran for it with Kristy behind her. "Thanks Ames! Love you guys!" And she disappeared.

Abby climbed up the side of the house and to Jeff's window. She knocked lightly not wanting to let anybody else know she is there. "Abby what you doing?"

"Hidin', now let me in!" She flopped in since the bed was right there.

"Jeff are you talking in your...oh, hey Abby what you doing here?"

"Fuck! Me and that barbie got into it at the party. The usual bullshit."

"Hey Matt! Dad is wondering...I see, Abby is here. Dad is coming" said Amy as she walked in.

"Shit!" Abby jumped out of the window and was down the tree in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Love chp2 

Abby looked around at the spinning room as she woke up. She turned around and saw Jeff laying there. She then relaxed and closed her eyes again. She heard the door open and then Matt speak. "Psssssst! Jeff dad needs to talk to us."

Abby felt Jeff climb beside her after he was gone for a bit. She turned around to face him. "Do I wanna know why I am here. 'Cuz I don't remember." She looked at him closely. "What's up? Look like you lost a friend. I'm not dead am I?"

He sighed "I am"

"Huh,what you talkin' 'bout." She looked confused.

He looked at her "We are moving back to Cameron." He looked at her. Abby just stared at him without saying a word." Abby"

"Why?"

"Because our dad just wants to go back for a bit, so we wont be gone forever"

Abby tried to smile" But that's what you said when y'all moved here and you have been here since... like ever" Jeff didn't say anything. They just laid there in silence." When you guys leaving?" Abby asked after a long silence.

"When school is over" answered Jeff.

"That's two weeks away! Not cool."

"I know. But it's when he wants to go."

"Aren't you gunna miss how most girls have crushes on you and Matt. You guys are like the guy every girls wants. Then again they are jealous 'cuz I am closer to y'all then anybody besides Amy"

Jeff laughed" Maybe, maybe not"

They looked into each others eyes. She always did like his eyes. So unique, just like him. Then before she knew it their lips met and they were kissing. Abby always thought it would feel weird if her and Jeff were to ever kiss, but it didn't. It felt normal,comfortable.Abby looked at Jeff after they let go of the lip lock. He pulled her towards him and held her. They've cuddled before, many times, but this one tops it all. "I don't want to lose you Abby" He said holding her tight.

"You will if you hold me any tighter"

Abby moved in with Amy not too long after Matt and Jeff left. She missed them so much. A phone call on each others birthdays is not enough. At first it was phone calls constantly. After it seemed to have gotten distanced. Amy and Matt talked a lot. Abby just seemed to be distracted with other things. They talked online but she was very secretive about what she did. After all, they were not there.

"Ames, I miss them" She said as she was on her bed looking at some pictures she got in the mail. I feel so bad not talking to them like I use too. I guess I have been trying to keep my mind off of them." Abby sighed. "Been how long and I still miss them. I'm starting to think they don't exist you know. Maybe we are crazy." She looked up at Amy.

Amy sat by her on the bed. "I think we all agreed, you are the crazy one."

"You think they care about me now. I mean the last time we talked it sure didn't seem like it. Seemed like they had other things to do." She dropped the picture. "You know they think I am hiding something. Holding back what I am doing. Now, that hurts. Maybe some only 'cuz I have sworn not to tell. Gawd, I'm only being a good friend. Have I changed Ames?"

"Abby." She wrapped her arms around her. "They are still having a hard time dealing with the fact we are many, many miles apart. They aren't here in our lives like they were. I'm trying my best to keep you out of trouble. And well, Matt is having trouble. You are his little sister. You always will be. Dad is still missing us too. We are after all the daughters he never had."

"Ya, but... I just feel like they are shunning me off now. Sure it's been years. Will we ever see each others now? I dunno. I'm graduated and I still think I am the same."

"You know what? I think it's about time we go see them."

Abby looked at Amy. "What?! You crazy! We have no money to get all the way there."

"Yeah we do! Matt and I have been saving up for when you graduate. So, come this Saturday we are off to Cameron." She smiled

Abby looked at her as she still had hold of her. "If you are holding me 'cuz you think I am gunna runaway, you right! You can go. I just have a bad feeling Ames. Why can't they come here. I mean, I am fine right here."

Abby looked out the window of the car. The excitement started to build as they got closer. She doesn't know what Amy and them talked about after their conversation. But she was also nervous. Just doesn't seem the same. Amy convinced her, after saying she isn't going unless Abby does. Abby knew how much she wanted to see them. She didn't want the distance to get more wider. Plus, she needed a new scenery.

"Does anybody know we are here?" Abby asked as they passed the 'Welcome to Cameron, North Carolina' sign.

"Just Matt. Dad or Jeff don't know." She looked over at Abby who had no expressions on her face. "Abby, it's going to be okay. I didn't tell them about our talk."

"I just don't know what to think."

"Better start thinking. We are having dinner at Dad's. Matt is gathering them along with Shane and Shannon. You remember who they are?"

Abby just stared out the window as they drove into Cameron. Amy looked at her little sister and sighed. _Maybe this trip will have us close again. All of us. _She thought to herself. _It better. _Coming up to the house they have only seen in pictures, Abby perked up. Amy couldn't tell if she was excited or ready to run. "All of sudden I feel perky. Is this how preppy people feel. I feel like I should put pigtails in my hair." Abby swung her head a bit. "Can I just go to bed. I tired." She yawns. She turned her head when she heard a motorbike. "Ahhhh!" She ran to Amy. "It's the biker geeks. I didn't know they exist." She looked at Amy and frowned. "You just said it was story Ames." She put her hands on her hips as she looked at her.

The bike drifted to a stop and was facing Amy and Abby. The helmet was thrown off and Jeff showed a surprised look. He dropped his bike and ran towards the two. "Abby." He lifted her up and twirled around. He twisted back and forth for a bit before putting her down.

"I'm not a rag doll thank you." And she punched him in the shoulder. "I wont be gone forever my ass."


End file.
